


I See the Best of Me Inside Your Eyes

by beef_wonder3



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For:  verogeller<br/>for the Smallville Holiday Fanworks Exchange 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See the Best of Me Inside Your Eyes

   
  
 _Music to ~~Make-out~~ ~~Barf~~ Dance To_

Friday  
***

“Hmmm,” Lois hummed against Clark’s lips, “We should put some music on, make it complete.”

“Make what complete?” Clark asked, pecking kisses lightly to her mouth.

“Our little ‘date night’” She replied, bumping her nose against his cheek, “we’ve got the whole cliché going on; nice dinner, wine, movie and making out on the couch. We might as well put on some music and complete the night.” Lois punctuated her observation with a saucy wiggle where she was sitting in Clark’s lap.

Clark laughed a little at that,  
“You have a weird and wonderful mind, Lois Lane. Yeah, sure, put something on.” Lois grinned brightly at Clark’s words and pressed a swift kiss to Clark’s lips and bounced off him to grab her iPod and dock it in its speakers.  
Lois spent a few seconds looking for the song she wanted, pressing play when she found it.

The deep beat started playing and Lois walked back to the couch and artfully fell onto Clark, just to make him laugh again. Lois didn’t bother wasting time and pulled Clark into a deep kiss. Keeping him a little distracted, until the song really got going was essential for her little joke. She’d chosen a song she’d heard not long ago and had found it hilarious almost immediately.

_“You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel”_

Lois was only half paying attention to Clark, trying hard not to giggle as Katy Perry’s voice filled the room.

_“Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing”_

Clark’s hand palmed the back of Lois’ thigh, shifting her in his lap as Lois curled closer into him.

_“They say be afraid, you're not like the others, futuristic lover, different DNA, they don't understand you,  
You’re from a whole other world, a different dimension, you open my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light”_

Lois’ shoulders hitched every few seconds as she struggled not to laugh but she was afraid she wouldn’t be able to contain her mirth for much longer. Lois felt as Clark slowed the kiss, tilting his head as if he’d noticed Lois’ inattention.

_“Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign, it's supernatural, Extraterrestrial.”_

Clark abruptly pulled out of the kiss snapping in surprise,  
“Oh very funny!” and Lois lost her battle and burst out laughing at the affronted indignation on Clark’s face.

In retaliation, Clark swooped his arms under Lois, who was still giggling hysterically, and efficiently dumped her onto the couch cushion next to him, even as he tried not to smile at her infectious laughter.

“I bet you’re real pleased with yourself over that one.” Clark snarked even as the grin tugged at his lips.

“Of course I am!” exclaimed Lois, her laughter subsiding, “The first time I heard it I knew it was a perfect make-out song for us.”

Smiling wryly now at Lois, Clark countered with,  
“Well in that case,” he said as he got off the couch, “I guess it’s my turn to choose a song.”  
Lois just waved a hand from her seat on the couch, indicating for him to go ahead. Clark went through the song list on the iPod, looking for his own choice.

Pressing play, Clark turned smugly back to Lois as she wrinkled her nose at the song that started to play.

_“I was searching, you were on a mission, then our hearts combined like, a neutron star collision”_

“Muse? Really?” Lois asked.  
“What’s wrong with Muse?” Clark asked in an offended voice.

“It’s not Muse, it’s this particular song.” Clark raised an eyebrow at her,

“It’s a good song!” He defended, “The lyrics are fantastic and romantic. I thought that’s the exact thing a make-out song needed.”

Lois rolled her eyes and elaborated. “It hardly speaks well for a song, or band for that matter, when the first thing I think of when I hear it is ‘Lol, Twilight’.”

Clark paused for a moment before replying,  
“I don’t know what’s more offensive; the fact you’re dissing Muse or the fact that you think in ‘net-speak.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry for ‘dissing’ your band.” Lois mocked completely ignoring Clark’s own jab.

Shaking his head with a small laugh at their ridiculousness, he conceded,  
“Okay, okay, how about this one?” Clark asked, playing another song.

Lois smiled at Clark, shaking her own head at him as the two voices synced in the love song, the _“I love you_ ”s swimming together in a harmony.

“What?” Clark asked with a grin, “It’s great music to dance to.”

“More like music to barf to!” Lois retorted as Clark made a face at her.

“Fine!” Clark drew out the word in an exaggeration, slipping his finger on the screen to the next song he wanted.

“Don’t you dare mock this one.” He warned with a smile, walking over to offer Lois his hand, the cheerful piano lightening the room as Clark pulled Lois to her feet.

“Would I do that?” Lois teased, wrapping her arms around Clark’s shoulders. Clark didn’t answer; he just kissed her once and quick and pulled her close to him as they began to sway.

_“You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night._   
_You make me dance like fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild._   
_Oh, you make me smile”_

 

_Freak Tonight_  
Sunday  
***

Lois flicked on her iPod, already connected to the speakers set on the bench, before grabbing the coffee pot. She mouthed along with the words as she danced barefoot to the sink,

“I can do you like that, oh ooooh, I wanna be a freak tonight.” She sang under her breath, stretching in the morning light, making Clark’s football jersey ride up a little higher on her thighs.

“And you have the audacity to mock me for my music.” Clark’s voice rumbled into her ear as his arms curled around her waist from behind.  
“What’s the matter?” Lois purred, arching back into him, “Don’t you want to get ‘freaky’?”

Clark huffed a laugh into her hair, listening to the song as it rhymed about bondage,  
“Tying you up doesn’t do much for me. And we both know tying me up is pointless.” He told her. Lois took her attention off the coffee dripping into the pot and turned in the circle of Clark’s arms, grinning brightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck,

“I think you’re missing the point of the game.” Lois teased, “Besides, there are other games.”

Clark hummed in agreement, slipping his hands under his jersey, over the smooth skin of Lois’ naked backside.  
“I’m well aware of that.” He replied voice low and warm, “I’m still in mourning for all those outfits you lost in the explosion.” Lois had to laugh a little at that.

“Ah, so that’s your thing, is it?” Lois asked cheekily, “Outfits? Maybe a little role-play?” She quirked an eyebrow at him and he squeezed her cheeks in retaliation.

“I’m serious,” Clark huffed in a mockery of his statement, “I had plans for that maids outfit. And I wouldn’t have minded seeing your stripper outfit again.” Clark only laughed and went on when Lois whapped him on the shoulder, “Oh! And your Stiletto suit. I _definitely_ wanted to see that again.”

“Well,” Lois said wryly, “there’s a whole new kinky side I never knew about you.” Clark just laughed again and kissed her, sweet and deep. The kiss also muffled Lois’ indignant yelp when he smacked a hand lightly against her bare backside. Pulling away with an exaggerated pout, Lois protested with a little,  
“Hey!”

“That’s what you get for going commando.” Clark said completely unapologetic. In the face of Clark’s rakish grin, Lois couldn’t hold her pout, instead saying,

“What else do I get for going commando?”

Clark pretended to think for a moment, before suggesting,  
“Well,” he started, inclining his head towards the speakers, “I did hear one good suggestion in that song.”

“What?” Lois asked , “Are you gonna ‘bite me like a vampire’?”

“Not exactly.” Clark laughed and Lois snapped her fingers,

“I know! You’re ‘a slave for me like Britney!’” She announced and Clark only shook his head, smiling.

“I was thinking more along the lines of this.” Clark said, before deftly moving his hands to her waist and hoisting Lois up onto the bench top.

“Impressive.” Lois snarked sarcastically, “A girl loves being manhandled.”

Looking her in the eye, Clark replied,  
“You do.” And, yeah, okay maybe she did. But instead of agreeing with him, Lois kicked her foot into his thigh, prompting him,

“Well?”

Clark grinned at her wordlessly and gracefully dropped, his knees hitting the kitchen floor lightly. Clark pressed a kiss on Lois’ knee and again on her inner thigh when she parted them for him.

“Not so much the biting,” Clark murmured into her skin, nipping along, “but more this.” He finished saying and made Lois clutch at him and babble as he put his mouth to far better use.

 

_Breathe With Me_  
Tuesday  
***

The first thing Lois noticed as awareness crept up on her was the breeze making the gauzy curtains flutter. The chilly air slipped over her shoulders and she huddled further under the duvet, pulling it up to her neck.

Lois wiggled her legs a little, shifting out the stiffness of sleep. The alarm going off would have been shocking if it had been louder. The sudden noise was startling but that slipped away to the easy melody beginning as the DJ introduced the song,

"And this is a Faith Hill classic with Breathe. You're listening to KSM Radio for breakfast."

Lois felt the bed stir behind her as Clark began to wake. Lois stretched her back a little, feeling content in Clark's warm presence and lyrics of love and contentment mirroring her feelings coming from the little clock radio on the bedside table.

The bed bounced a little as Clark rolled over and Lois felt his hand slide under her t-shirt, coming to rest on her stomach, his legs tangled with hers.

"m'ning" Clark muttered into her hair as she snuggled back against him. His voice was rich and rough with sleep, sounding still half asleep.

"Morning," Lois replied, slipping one of her own hands under her shirt to curl around Clark's lager one, their fingers weaving together in complicated knots.

Laying there, slowly waking up with Clark's too warm body wrapped around hers, sweet melodies and gentle breezes filling the air of their room, Lois was absolutely certain that this, this was the way she wanted to wake up everyday for the rest of her life.

 

_I’ll Always Choose You_  
Thursday  
***

Clark stared into the flicker of the fireplace, well aware he was brooding but still feeling pissed enough not to care. The fight had been stupid, just stupid enough for them to throw meaningless but hurtful words around. Words that continued to loop through Clark’s mind;

_“I didn’t bring you into this so you could go running around like a lunatic, Lois! It isn’t a game, you could get hurt!”_

_“You think watching out for you is a game for me, Clark? I’m not freaking skipping down the street singing, ‘La di da, I’ll think I’ll get myself kidnapped today’. Believe it or not, I don’t let these things happen just to piss you off!”_

_“Well what am I supposed to think when you do stupid, reckless things like that? You went after that Senator even after I said you should steer clear. You knew he was a dangerous man.”_

_“I’m a reporter Clark! We’re reporters! We can’t just, not go for a story because they might be dangerous people. God, why the hell did you even tell me the truth, if all you were going to do was mollycoddle me?”_

_“Well, maybe I shouldn’t have told you then. Maybe it was a mistake after all!”_

Clark closed his eyes against the firelight, but not even that could erase the shattered look Lois had gotten when he’d said that, nor could he forget the sound of the door slamming as she’d stormed out of the house without another word.

He’d been mad before and worried, and he still was, a little bit, but now, after brooding on it, (brooding, not sulking, like Lois always teased him) he mostly just wanted Lois back home. He should apologize, Clark knew, but while he regretted the things he said, he still felt his concern was valid and calling Lois would only devolve into another argument.

Out of frustration, Clark grabbed his phone from where it had been sitting morosely on the coffee table and shove the earphones in. 3 songs later, Clark’s earlier ire was completely gone but he just couldn’t figure out what he could say to Lois, that is, if she would even pick up if he called.

His contemplation was cut short as the deep beat of a new song thumped in his ears, the perfect idea flitting through his mind. Clark made quick work of the idea, putting it into action as he uploaded that particular song to an email, attached a brief but succinct _I’m sorry_ as the message and sent it to Lois, who Clark knew would get it on her phone.

Clark waited tensely as the minuets crept by; hoping Lois wouldn’t ignore his message. His heart leapt in his throat a minuet later when his phone buzzed in his hand, and Clark quickly thumbed open the text message.

_I’m sorry 4 being a bitch_

Clark quickly texted back;  
 _i’m sorry 4 being a bitch too_

_…and maybe ur music doesn’t suck all the time_ , was the reply he got and before he could text back came another,  
 _i’ll try 2 b more careful_

Clark smiled softly at the screen and wrote;  
 _Come home?  
Ily_

And seconds later Clark was reading,  
 _Already here <3_  
Which was quickly followed by the crunch of the driveway under the tires of Lois’ car.

Clark was up and out the door, pulling Lois into his arms as soon as she was out of the car.  
“Texting. Driving. Bad.” Clark muttered in admonishment into the side of her neck.

“Sorry.” Lois whispered back. “Careful starts now.”

Clark would have replied but instead, decided that kissing Lois breathless was a much better option.

 

_My Superman_  
Monday  
***

“Rescue any damsels tonight?” Lois asked, in lieu of a greeting as Clark breezed through the kitchen door.

“Oh, one or two.” Clark said from inside the fridge, “Bit quite tonight. Ollie and I kinda stood around a lot.”

Lois tutted in sympathy,  
“What are Metropolis’ criminals coming to if they’re not even around to be caught and strung up in humiliating positions by vigilantes.”

Clark laughed lightly and dropped a kiss onto the top of Lois head before flopping down on the couch next to her.  
“Bit of light reading?” Clark asked, nodding to the Nietzsche in Lois’ hand as he balanced the plate with his sandwich on his knee. Lois looked at the book again and shrugged a little, stealing a piece of lettuce.

“I was bored the other day and picked it off your bookshelf. It’s alright, I guess. Bit wordy.” Lois explained. “Did you like it?”

This time Clark shrugged,  
“I thought it was okay. Haven’t read it in forever though. I got it in high-school.”

Lois looked at him for a second before grinning brightly,  
“You’re such a nerd.” She told him fondly. “Anyway, I kind of like the ‘man/Super-man’ thing that comes up. More interesting than I thought it’d be.” Lois cast a sly look towards Clark, “Especially since I have my own ‘Super-man’.”

Clark made a face at her around his sandwich, making her laugh.  
“What?” Lois asked, shoving at his knee, “Don’t you think The Blur is real ‘Super’?”

Clark swallowed and replied,  
“I think it’s a little lame.”

Lois pursed her lips together, trying not to smile the way she wanted to. Clark noticed her action though and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

“Lois, what did you do?” he asked warily.

Lois’ mind flashed to the upcoming headline the Planet was going to run, ‘Metropolis’ Blur; Man or Superman?’ and bit her lip to fight off a giggle.

“Lois!” Clark demanded a little more distressed.

“I swear I had no idea you thought the ‘Super’ thing was lame!” Lois defended before breaking into peals of laughter for what was to come. Lois was most definitely needed to be there when Clark saw that headline.

Clark just glared at her.  
“It’s gonna be all over the Planet, isn’t it?”

“Don’t freak out Smallville.” Lois assured him as he continued to glare at her, “There’s no way it’s going to stick. You’re worrying about nothing.”

Clark didn’t look mollified in the least, so Lois crawled over him and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
“Stop being such a baby.” She told him. “Plus, I kinda like it. My Super-man” She teased and successful, Clark’s glared softened as he sighed in resignation.

Lois snickered into Clark’s shirt but honestly, Lois really did kinda like it. Maybe it would stick around after all.

***  
 _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> To accompany this fic, there’s a mix to go along with it.  
> http://svgiftxchange.livejournal.com/6652.html


End file.
